Mr W et son mystère
by Didou367
Summary: "Il n'y avait pas de réception, de galerie, de concerts parfaits sans son ombre grise et familière."


**Titre :** Mr. W. et son mystère.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Didou367.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Hetalia.  
><strong>Personnages, couple :<strong> Angleterre, Canada.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, le titre est très fortement inspiré de celui de la nouvelle de Virginia Woolf, ''Miss V. et son mystère'' et l'extrait recopié de cette nouvelle au début du ficllet lui appartient également.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :<strong> ''Écrit cet été, en Bosnie, ce ficclet m'a été inspiré par l'une des nouvelles de Virginia Woolf, ''Miss V. et son mystère'', j'ai d'ailleurs relevé et recopié l'extrait de cette nouvelle qui me semblait le plus significatif.'' Ça, c'est ce que je disais des MOIS auparavant. J'ai retrouvé ce vieux truc dans mes dossiers et comme je tiens à mon clin d'œil à Virginia Woolf, auteure que j'apprécie, je publie.

* * *

><p>« Il n'y avait pas de réception, de galerie, de concerts parfaits sans son ombre grise et familière. Et lorsqu'il y a quelque temps elle cessa de hanter mon chemin, j'eus la vague impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. J'exagérerais en disant que ce qui me manquait c'était elle, mais je crois être sincère en adoptant l'impersonnel.<br>Ainsi, dans une salle pleine de monde, je me pris à jeter des regards circulaires sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur mon insatisfaction non, on était au complet, semblait-il – mais quoi, il manquait quelque chose, un meuble, une tenture ? Aurait-on retiré une estampe ?... »

En lisant ces lignes, confortablement engoncé dans son fauteuil, un infime naquit sur les lèvres d'Angleterre.  
>L'évocation de cette ''ombre grise et familière'' qui, telle un spectre, se trouvait partout sans jamais être aperçue, dont on percevait toujours la fugace présence sans que nos yeux pussent en débusquer la preuve concrète lui rappelait une certaine personne.<br>Cependant, il ne parvenait guère à se souvenir de son nom, il lui semblait au moins aussi nébuleux que son existence. Il dut aller jusqu'à mettre un terme à sa lecture pour se concentrer sur les recherches qu'il menait en son esprit. Pourtant, de la même manière que l'eau fuyait entre les doigts de l'homme qui tentait de la retenir entre ses mains, aussitôt qu'il lui paraissait deviner une lettre, une syllabe, tout s'estompait inopinément.  
>Lorsqu'il s'extirpa de ses réflexions, finalement agacé de leur inefficacité, pour se replonger dans son livre, l'indéfinissable sensation qui l'envahissait à la proximité de cette personne-même dont il avait opiniâtrement tenté de se souvenir se manifesta.<br>Arthur releva alors son regard sinople pour voir de familières prunelles parme derrière une paire de lunettes ainsi qu'une chevelure flavescente chutant en imperceptibles ondulations autour d'un faciès diaphane aux traits fins.

« Ah, Matthew, salua t-il tout de suite, surpris de constater la spontanéité avec laquelle le prénom lui était venu aux lèvres.  
>-E... Excusez-moi de vous d...<br>-Quoi, tu me vouvoies encore après toutes ces années ? »

Canada baissa promptement les yeux tout en esquissant à l'adresse de son interlocuteur un mince sourire d'excuse auquel l'intéressé répondit d'un hochement de tête indulgent, connaissant cette tendance obstinée qu'avait le jeune homme à revenir au vouvoiement de ses premières années en tant que colonie anglaise.

« Je... Je venais pour t'informer de la visite d'un homme.  
>-Tu remplaces James, aujourd'hui ?, plaisanta l'empire de cette manière à la fois placide et gouailleuse typique des Anglais. »<p>

Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer, il posa son bouquin, se leva et traversa la pièce d'un pas empressé, soucieux de ne point trop faire attendre son visiteur inattendu.  
>Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant le Canadien pour le scruter songeusement, inconscient de la rougeur qui gagnait les joues du principal concerné, embarrassé de cette excessive attention.<p>

« Qu'y a-t-il, Angleterre ?, s'enquit-il timidement à la vue d'un inexplicable sourire éclairant soudainement le visage du susmentionné.  
>-Oh, rien, la nouvelle que je lisais m'a fait penser à toi, c'est tout. »<p>

Tandis que sur ces mots, le Britannique se dépêcha de rejoindre l'homme dont Matthew lui avait annoncé la venue, le susnommé dirigea vers les livres délaissé des iris reconnaissants, heureux d'apprendre qu'il existait en ce monde des choses aptes à amener son souvenir à l'esprit de certains.


End file.
